


Party of Four

by SirenianHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenianHeart/pseuds/SirenianHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While browsing the internet with his friends, Greed stumbles across a rather interesting site...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of Four

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I wrote this when I was 15-- though I touched it up a little bit, cut out some parts, etc.  
> It's about my ocs browsing the internet during a party, and... well, that's all I'm going to say.

It's late at night, and the islanders are having a party.  
One of which, I must add, already has many happenings...

Glacier running around flailing his arms madly, lampshade resting on his head, screaming nonsense one could never imagine...

Emppu drinking some canned beverage and playing videogames...

and Syralijas playing around with this odd thing called a "computer".

With a sigh, Greed reaches over her shoulder and presses the 'F5 button'.

To her surprise, the page blinks white for less than a second, before returning to normal!  
"Greed!", she exclaims, "D- don't startle me like that!"

"Whatever, I dunno what this thing even does."  
His hand slides onto the mouse, moving it around the screen and clicking. Fascinated by the moving arrow, he continues to move the mouse all around the screen.  
"So ya just move this and press that?", he asks, cocking his head to the side.

Syralijas nods, "Yes, I suppose you simply hover it to wherever you'd like, and press the button."

"Oh... great," he says, "Yeah, I knew that."

She sighs, shaking her head. "You did not!", she scoffs, playfully "punching" him with a closed fist.

Pretending to have been hurt, Greed now gets "defensive". He opens his mouth and hisses loudly, though it is drowned out by the loud ongoing party.  
As he is about to spit out a comeback, a distracting call rings through the room,

"Holy shitcakes, I finally did it! Now worship me, for I am a God!"  
Apparently, Emppu had beaten a challenging boss. He drops his controller onto the table and sits back, taking a large gulp of his drink.

Shaking his head from the distraction, Greed now concentrates on the computer screen, ignoring Syralijas for the time being.  
He sees the following ads on screen: parental control block, realty, car insurance, win a free iPod... None of these seem appealing, so Greed clicks around the screen for a while.  
Hmm... popup for some movie company, some weird brand of condoms, gothic clothing and jewelry, free porn--  
"Oh fuck, wait...!"  
As he moves the cursor onto the tantalizing ad, Syralijas shakes her head.

"Careful, Greedy... I have heard that bad things have happened when foreign boxes are clicked on..."

"Eh, what's the worst that could happen? The world gonna blow up or somethin'?" He laughs loudly, flicking his tail unintentionally. "It's fine, Angel, trust me."

Huh, who knew Greed could have so much faith in an advertisement? Syralijas chuckles, unable to resist any longer. "Well, you must go ahead then. I suppose I cannot stop you now, can I?"  
However, her voice grows lower, softer as she warns, "But Greed... I've heard computers have gotten sick from things like this..."

"It's all good, we can just shove it in bed and give it some soup. Like I said, nothin' to worry about."  
Still confident in his claims, he clicks the box.

Awaiting his free porn...

Staring intently as the screen whites out...

and loads a page with a single video.

Immediately, an upbeat song begins to play, very reminiscent of our earthling decade called "The 80's".  
Oddly, this didn't look like porn; there was a single man jerking around in many different views and outfits. Suddenly there is a woman visible.

Cocking his head in confusion, furrowing a single brow, Greed mumbles, "This doesn't look like porn..."

Finally, the man on screen begins to sing,  
_"We're no strangers to love...~"_

Even more confused, Greed scrambles for... a button, a switch, anything to bring back his free porn from this man who obviously stole it!

_"You know the rules, and so do I.~"_

His hand hits the speaker; PERFECT! Maybe that dial would change the screen, Greed knew this worked with those strange devices called "radios".

However, upon turning the dial, the volume increases to massive levels. The strange song now rings through the entire room, and this time the party is drowned out.  
_"A full commitment is what I'm thinking of.~"_  
Screeching, Greed jerks the dial violently, this time twisting it out of its place; right off of the speaker. As it falls to the floor, Greed curses under his breath, as he holds his hands over his ears.

Syralijas, however, has burst into a full blown giggle fit.  
Although her ears are suffering from the deafening volume, she's enjoying this very much.

_"You wouldn't get this from any other guy.~"_

In utter confusion, Glacier walks over,  
"'Kay, what the hell's that?"

"I... don't quite know", Syralijas answers.

"Next question, why's it so loud?"

She gives no answer, just simply points to Greed, who had fallen limp, staring at the screen.

_"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling, Gotta make you understand~"_

Now Emppu runs over, stifling a giggle as he takes a seat on the floor beside Greed.

_"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you~"_

Now the man is singing in front of a microphone, wearing a striped shirt and black suit jacket, with a female dancer beside him.  
_"Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye~"_  
There is a bartender visible for a few seconds, as the man continues to sing and dance.  
_"Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you~_ "

Letting a small giggle escape his lips, Emppu points to the screen.  
"See there, Greed?"

The man is now dancing in a dimly lit area in a long coat,  
_"We've know eachother for so long~_  
_You're heart's been aching, But you're too shy to say it~"_

A smile begins to form, even through all of Greed's confusion.  
"Why the hell's the man dancin' like some electric eel crawled up his ass?"

_"Inside, we both know what's been going on~"_  
_It cuts back to a diner setting previously shown,_  
_"We know the game and we're gonna play it~_  
_And if you ask me how I'm feeling,_  
_Don't tell me you're too blind to see...~""_

"Who knows? Maybe he's got fifty eels shoved up there," Emppu giggles.

_"Never gonna give you up,_  
_Never gonna let you down~"_

A spark of annoyance rises from within Syralijas. "Remember, I was the one who told you it could be dangerous," she hisses.

_"Never gonna run around and desert you~"_

"H- Hey, don't ya think I know that already?", Greed replies, "Now, scram. Lemme stare at the funny guy some more."

_"Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you~"_

As the chorus rings once more, Emppu can hold his tongue no longer. Laughing quite heartily, he tries to say something, but chokes on a giggle.

"Wha?", Greed pokes him, "Stop laughin' and say it!"

The lyrics repeat once more as Emppu attempts to stop laughing, and begins, "You see..." More laughter interrupts him; he sighs and restarts, "Greed, you're the newest victim."  
As the chorus continues to play, he explains further,  
"Are you familiar with the internet? Cause there's a prank where... well, you experienced it yourself. I don't think I need to explain."

"Meh, whatever. Should'a listened to Syralijas, I guess."

With a satisfied grin, Syralijas snuggles Greed, causing an eyeroll from an unamused Glacier.

"But seriously, what the hell?"

Emppu only laughs as the song comes to an end.  
"Told ya I don't need to explain. See for yourself."

With that, he points to the screen, smiling as the letters flash.  
In unison, he repeats exactly what was written on screen:

"You've been Rick Rolled"


End file.
